1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disposable container closure devices and more particularly to closures used to assist in the dispensing of refrigerated liquids from such disposable containers without lifting the container.
2. General Background
Small children, the elderly and the handicapped often experience a great deal of difficulty when pouring liquids from disposable containers, such as, two and three liter, plastic soft drink, gallon milk and juice containers, especially when the containers are full. Such containers are usually heavy and irregular shaped making them awkward to handle. As a result the containers are usually placed on a counter or table in their upright position while an attempt is made to "tilt and pour" the liquid into a glass. The liquid being poured from such containers usually flows too suddenly or irregularly due to one's inability to control the flow. There is also the phenomenon known as "glugging" caused by large air bubbles forming in the container resulting in erratic flow rates. These problems usually result in a great deal of spillage.
Various devices have been developed for closing and controlling the flow of liquids. Examples such as those disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,182 to Appla and U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,544 to Glazer. However, such devices still depend on the user's ability to lift and manipulate the container while directing a stream into a cup or glass.
Various devices have also been developed for dispensing liquids from large bulk containers such as milk and juice dispensers which have collapsible bags or non-disposable containers having dispensing valves. In the latter case the liquid must be transferred from a disposable container to the dispensing device. Such devices are depicted by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,885 by Hogan; 4,651,898 by Bell; 4,932,561 by Boxall; 4,928,855 by Ramsey and 4,911,334 by Kedzierski. These dispensers are simply too large, inconvenient or not practical for home use with refrigerated beverages having disposable containers.
Dispensing apparatus have been developed for refrigerated disposable bottles as well. Such apparatus control the flow of liquid being dispensed by opening and closing liquid lines and vent tubes by means of a valve body. Examples of such dispensing apparatus are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,539,081; 4,260,078; 4,386,718; 4,646,944; 4,715,516; and 5,024,353.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,078 to Kephart seems to be the closest relevant prior art to the instant invention by disclosing a method for attaching a dispenser to a disposable bottle whereby the bottle and the attachment are inverted for positioning on a refrigerator shelf, and the contents are dispensed through a flexible tube having a manually operated valve for controlling the liquid flow into a cup or glass. The disclosed apparatus is limited in application and over simplifies the structure required in several ways. Although it is suggested that the apparatus should be sufficient to support the container, a cylindrical cup only slightly larger than the container seems insufficient for large or tall containers and would be impractical for gallon jugs having irregular shapes. No provision is made for gripping the apparatus and maintaining the proper orientation when attempting to threadably attach the device to a bottle. Although mentioned, no method for securing the long flexible tubes to the attachment portion is disclosed. It is further indicated that there is a need to secure the manual valve to the support body, but only when the container is to be placed on a table. However, no such securing means is disclosed. Kephart also suggested that if the container is not cylindrically round, the body portion of the apparatus can be contoured to fit. This is simply impossible unless a new embodiment is to be designed for each irregular shaped container. If the apparatus is contoured to fit the container it can not be screwed onto the container, in which case a new embodiment utilizing a clamping device for sealing is suggested but not disclosed. A dispensing means is suggested in the specification by the prior art for simultaneously opening and closing the flexible liquid and vent tubes by depressing a "knob". However, no such structure is disclosed and is inconsistent with the claims which refer to a much more complicated valve mechanism using a screw clamp means which is unsupported by the specification. Therefore, it would seem that U.S Pat. No. 4,260,078 is inconclusive as to how to make and use the invention and is not sufficient in its teachings to meet the needs suggested by the present invention.